


Ustinian

by ddoni



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Androgyny, Multi, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoni/pseuds/ddoni
Summary: 伏中心簧文除用代称出现的一名人物外全员双性肉体关系混乱 谨慎食用
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Voldemort, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Regulus Black/Voldemort, Voldemort (Harry Potter) & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ustinian

**Author's Note:**

> 伏中心簧文  
> 除用代称出现的一名人物外全员双性  
> 肉体关系混乱 谨慎食用

A01-雷古勒斯

雷古勒斯能够回忆起他的姐姐曾经是什么样的。

他走在一条阴暗狭窄的小巷子里，冒着这时节的冷风，天空在两侧的楼房中只露出很窄的一条，布满灰色。这就是最平常不过的一天，他想着，走到了一条大路上。鸟儿在雪地上跳着，啄食面包屑，早起的人家在路边倒上一小撮煤渣，太阳今天升起，昨天也一样。

 _贝拉特里克斯_ 。雷古勒斯说的是她，一个出色的姑娘。姓布莱克，漂亮，惹人喜欢。三颗布莱克家的明珠，她的光芒最为夺目。

贝拉特里克斯是什么样的？柔顺的黑色卷发，漂亮的大眼睛，当她发出轻快的笑声的时候，翘起的鲜红的嘴唇……

雷古勒斯总能够回忆起他这名堂姐，在布莱克家博顿的农场里，雷古勒斯见到贝拉同一个深沉的青年接吻。

那是和现在截然不同的夏天。

天远比现在更蓝，麦子结出沉甸甸的穗，已经高过了男孩的头，橙黄在湛蓝下热烈的生长。雷古勒斯在这片仿佛无边无际的麦田里，拨开麦子，深入其中。贝拉红着脸推开高个男人，他注意到了雷古勒斯的到来，贝拉说，我的堂弟来了。

他们站在麦田里，夏日的风则从更深的麦田深处朝雷古勒斯涌过来。在他们的背后，无拘无束的阳光亮得那个穿着浅色衬衫的青年看起来洁白得要融化进光芒里。他在贝拉耳边说了什么，贝拉的脸色就变了。

他是个小屁孩……他什么都不懂，只是……

 _他看到了_ 。青年看着雷古勒斯。

贝拉很快拿出了她的魔杖。

在雷古勒斯更小的时候，贝拉有时会变出一些蟾蜍去逗她的堂弟。雷古勒斯生活在魔法当中，是一个纯血统的孩子，家族中各个都是出类拔萃的男巫女巫，但在十岁之前，他什么都没有。

贝拉的魔杖第一次让雷古勒斯明白恐惧的滋味。 _钻心剜骨，_ 那青年的手臂从后面绕过雷古勒斯年轻漂亮的姐姐娇小的身体。他对贝拉讲述着诀窍，并不忌讳雷古勒斯能否听见，雷古勒斯总是能够想起在他的教导下，贝拉是如何用魔法对待自己的。

_手腕这样动，集中精神，他是你的堂弟，但这没关系，他和任何一个人都没什么不同。来吧，贝拉，为了我。记得你是为了我这样做。_

雷古勒斯也记得那双在贝拉身后盯住自己的眼睛，它们是红的。贝拉在那个人的怀中，他们的声音纠缠交叠，很快念出了咒语。

_钻心剜骨。_

雷古勒斯在一扇漆黑的窄门前面停下，打开了房门，脑海中似乎还有红光一闪而过。他脱下外套，也脱下鞋子，暂时甩开了这个一直跟着他的噩梦。

外头到处都在闹革命，听说伦敦的工人们都走到了街上，吵着要自由、要平等，巫师这儿的情况好不了多少，因为他们能做的事情更多。

不知道是谁说的，这时代如果不流血，就只剩黑暗。雷古勒斯不以为然，他刚走进玄关，就看到了初生的日光撒在客厅里面。

“你太晚了。”有人说。

雷古勒斯顿了顿，他听见那个声音更焦急地、几乎哭出来说着：“你太晚了！你为什么才回来？”

“有什么事吗？”他回过头去，像是在低吟，吐出那个名字，“……贝拉。”

一根魔杖正颤抖着指着他，雷古勒斯叹了一口气，把外套在手臂上折了一折。他的壁炉里终于窜起火来。雷古勒斯不在乎贝拉用魔杖对着他，所以贝拉没有拒绝雷古勒斯亲吻她的脸颊。雷古勒斯说，“希望你招待过你自己了，我没法在你用魔杖指着我的时候给你倒一杯酒。”

贝拉盯着雷古勒斯。过了一会，在雷古勒斯走向厨房的时候开口。“告诉我他没事，请告诉我你找到他了！”

雷古勒斯古怪地问。“ _他？”_

他的屋子空置了很长时间，冷得像冰窟。每一句话都伴随着氤氲的白气，出门前放下的威士忌已经结冰。雷古勒斯看了看酒瓶，不太惋惜，将它丢进了垃圾桶里。

“他在冒险，不允许我跟着。然后你也知道。”贝拉找出了一根烟，她哆哆嗦嗦的，一直没法把它点燃。她干脆夹着烟捂住了脸。

“冒险？”雷古勒斯问，他笑了起来，低下头吻了吻贝拉的侧脸。我可不需要再想起关于疼痛的玩笑了，他想，在他长大一些后，鼓起勇气问过他为什么的得到过那样残忍的对待。

****那是冒险。** **

这是雷古勒斯得到的回答。冒险是硬币，两面分别是一方的愉悦和另一方的痛苦，这印象深深刻在雷古勒斯的脑海之中。

“……雷古勒斯，弟弟，我那么爱你，除了你我不能和任何人谈起他，他告诉过我可以相信你！”贝拉祈求道，“告诉我，如果你找到了他的话就告诉我！”

雷古勒斯找出了另一瓶酒，度数更高，更辣，他喝了一大口，咳嗽起来。

贝拉现在没有姓了。就像雷古勒斯做事时留的便条上也只有RAB三个字母。这是一个人的冒险所能带来的连锁反应，但贝拉非常乐在其中，假如她痛苦，那只会是因为她爱上带给她痛苦的人，假如雷古勒斯所知道的属实，这痛苦已经开启了十余年。

雷古勒斯总是记得贝拉和那个人用钻心剜骨对付他，他没有任何办法，只能惨叫。折磨一个孩子对于要掀起一场革命的人来说有什么意义？雷古勒斯心知肚明。

他疲惫地坐在了贝拉身边。

“你不明白，贝拉……你希望我找到他，可对我，对我个人来说离开他是最好的选择。自由，他许诺给我们的自由，秩序，都不是真的，他一直在骗我……这些伪装在自由身后的东西阴暗腐朽得令人绝望。我本来以为那是正确的，直到我意外发现了那些都是伪装，是为了更阴暗更腐朽的东西降临。不是维持秩序，不是更新秩序，是 _毁坏_ 秩序，然后建立更坏的。”

“不，你这骗子、胆小鬼！懦夫！”

贝拉突然爆发着叫道。“你只是发现他就是不操你而已，你只是发现他不爱你、甚至也不愿意操你，你嫉妒我，所以你要惩罚我！”

贝拉按着眼睛，她的魔杖愤怒地垂下，似乎雷古勒斯再说一句话，她就会杀了他。雷古勒斯察觉了。贝拉很久以前对他很好，后来她变了样。贝拉变成了铁石心肠的人，雷古勒斯却总是用柔软的心对待她。

他们都背叛了家庭，背叛了学校和尊严与个人意志，什么都放弃了，只要能够为一个人奉献所有的那些年轻的时光。

但是他被弃若敝屣。雷古勒斯只有在想到这事情的时候会感到无法言喻的痛苦。贝拉说出来这话让他更加难过，他说，你说得对，我发现他不爱我。这让他的痛苦几乎变成了双份的。

“ _但是他就爱你么？别傻了_ 。”雷古勒斯沉吟道，他在贝拉愤怒地和他争辩之前说道，“但是。贝拉，但是你非要知道的话，去罗马尼亚人那里找他。我不确定，这是两个月前的消息。你太晚了。”

贝拉绝望地看向雷古勒斯，她希望自己听错了堂弟的口信。

遗憾的是，雷古勒斯从不出错，当他面对任何一件和汤姆·里德尔有关的事情的时候，他从不会出错，尽管如今，每个人都听说过里德尔的另一个名字。

伏地魔。

罗马尼亚人。贝拉缩在雷古勒斯的小沙发上，眼神空洞地说。

雷古勒斯召来一条厚羊毛毯，盖在贝拉身上。

“他那个店在哪儿你不知道，得我带着你。”

贝拉却不要雷古勒斯愿意为她提供的小憩，她不再哭了，也不再颤抖。

“——咱们走。”

说出这话的时候，贝拉瑟缩了。她在打破和伏地魔的约定，伏地魔说过不准她去找他。

但她只有这一次不害怕。

B01-罗马尼亚人

罗马尼亚人那里是个宽泛的称呼。通常包括一家在咖啡厅门后摇动那个丑陋的布娃娃之后能进入的古董店和“那条小巷”里面的一间酒吧，以及一家（或许是唯一一家）只面向“变异者”的俱乐部。从数量上来看，这并不是多么庞大的产业，但罗马尼亚人掌控着百分之七十的黑市流通渠道，想干点不那么遵纪守法的事，你基本没法绕开和罗马尼亚人打交道这件事。

罗马尼亚人并不神秘，他看上去大概有三十几岁，不过巫师如果想就能青春永驻，所以他到底多大谁也说不清；假如你同他多走上几路生意，多半会认为他是一名好伙伴，不乏忠诚，并不黑心，热情，狠辣。罗马尼亚人的名字是个迷，只有寥寥几人知道他的教名，那意味着在所有罗马尼亚人的势力能够到达的地方，他都有一张快速通行证。那是信任。更复杂的情况还包括“爱”，这只针对一个人。

但这很愚蠢。

无论如何，他对自己的俱乐部还算经营有方，变异人得他庇护，为他所用。唯一叫人不明白的是他爱上了一名 _客人。_ 每个人都知道，一个商人要是这么做就蠢透了。他的客人名叫里德尔，许多人识得他的另一个名字，但罗马尼亚人更喜欢这么叫他。那是他们最初认识的时候互相告知的姓名。

“里德尔。”

两个音节，嘴唇都不必相遇。

他这么说，感觉有一点冷。

通常，罗马尼亚人不会参与进俱乐部的游戏里面。作为主人提供安全的场所给所有的“变异人”，除了巫师，他也有麻瓜客户。这让他与众不同，那些埋头在家里提交所谓研究报告的学究指出，这些在进化过程中的某个分岔口踏上另一条路的人们将会像曾经的巫师与麻瓜一样，渐渐成为两个分裂的族群，但， _不，相信我，这事不可能是这样的。_ 罗马尼亚人又一次对他的主顾们说，主要是对坐在他斜对面的里德尔说的。他的目光在里德尔出现在他的圆桌边后就没有离开过那个人。谁都没有想到里德尔早在那以前、的很久以前，就筹划着要成为他的如今了。

“你的嘴巴有别的 ** **用途**** 。”里德尔说。

在这个房间里，他短暂地使用曾经的名字。照他的习惯，房间只有壁炉里有火光，但它颜色惨绿，提供不了任何温度。床则是必须的，里德尔的支配有一点体面的需要。罗马尼亚人知道里德尔从他的客户盒子里选中过几个人，但他认为自己是做得最好的一个。里德尔出现在俱乐部十一次，选中过八个人，他独占其中的三次。

里德尔坐在床边，而他站在房间另一侧，几乎站不住。最开始他们尝试过一些简单的伤害咒语，但现在里德尔已经用上钻心剜骨了，而这个人从来不吝惜自己的魔法。是时候跪下脱下里德尔的裤子了，罗马尼亚人想，要是里德尔愿意，就会给他伤害。表格上是怎么写的？里德尔在那间狭小昏暗的房间里填写表格的时候，火焰在罗马尼亚人面前的羊皮纸上烧灼出相同的字迹，那些单词被饶有兴趣地看了一遍，就和羊皮纸一起烧毁了。他是怎么写的来着？“伤害性的支配”……在上面的表格里，男性和女性后面的小方框，都被清晰地勾选了。

“罗马尼亚人。 _它_ 呢？”里德尔坐在柔软的床边，手指掐着罗马尼亚人的下巴，弯腰在他耳边询问着。他的脚掌踩在亚麻料子的衬衫下摆上，隔着一层粗糙的布蹬踏，用力踩着脚下硬热的一团。罗马尼亚人发出一声压抑的呻吟。疼痛，里德尔擅长给予他疼痛，现在是该展示他的顺从的时候了。

“就在那里，我的主人……就在您希望它 _在_ 的地方。”罗马尼亚人颤声说着。他在流冷汗。

袍子下面的双腿摸起来甚至有些冰。罗马尼亚人会从亲吻里德尔的双腿开始，但是否继续全凭里德尔的心情。我不需要你的吻。里德尔很少叫名字，他看上去也根本不在乎做这种事的人是谁。用你的舌头。他命令，往往同时已经溢出了一些东西了。

 _变异_ ，某种程度上来说，没有给里德尔增添多少烦恼。从他在霍格沃茨的第四年开始，一些人想要触碰那名斯莱特林的优秀学生，但里德尔向来从不肯叫任何人得知他的秘密，从他开始发掘出将手指探进他那道不自然的缝隙之中能够得到什么开始，他不时会在床单上垫上两张厚浴巾后做点什么。事后懒洋洋的片刻有助于他厘清精神，但在学校里，他从没想过这事情可以依托一个“人”来解决。然而其他的那些，那些和他有些相似的人，他几乎知道每一个都忙着做爱。变异人会死得很早，大多数活不过三十五岁，他们很快就从绝望中学到了新的东西，比如尽量多的占有快乐。

在离开学校后，大概两年，里德尔第一次知道了某处有一个专门为变异人准备的俱乐部，他们可以选择填写文件，然后获得一点即时的欢乐。他去过几次，匹配到几名蒙着眼睛的男人，或有着阴茎的女人，罗马尼亚人是在他们已经谈成了一笔买卖后进入到里德尔等待着他一夕欢愉的房间的，他的意思是——诚意。里德尔不必知道那是因为愚蠢而热烈的爱而已。

罗马尼亚人已经了解里德尔了。他不愿意只说“身体”，不过的确他更熟悉里德尔的呼吸什么时候会急促起来、什么时候会忘记用他的脚趾残忍的对待他的阴茎。罗马尼亚人在之前可没有想到他会一把年纪了在乳头上钉上一个环，更别提放任别人把它扯了下来，里德尔这样做过，看上去像是仅仅因为罗马尼亚人因为他而痛苦的样子好玩。罗马尼亚人的鼻尖先碰到了那条几乎紧闭的缝隙，只有一点湿滑的液体证明正在踩着他的阴茎的男人并不是对接下来的这场游戏全无期待。他伸出舌尖，从下至上的拨开那条缝隙，于是更多的水流了出来。里德尔的手掌紧贴着罗马尼亚人的脖子。那下面是一个能够收紧的项圈，罗马尼亚人最开始并不知道里德尔会喜欢这个主意，但它能够被拉住，像骑手拉着缰绳，假使里德尔愿意，它就能带走这名赫赫有名的罗马尼亚人。

变异给了男性的腹腔一个能够生产的子宫，就连霍格沃茨的神奇生物课上都会指出这种在解剖学意义上的不同，看看那些标本出现的课程名称，变异者有过相当长的一段不好过的时光。教师指出它们连着一条完整或者畸形的产道，出现在男人的身体上，如果不幸的话，它会发展得很成熟。是说他们能够怀上一个孩子。里德尔恰巧属于这种，他有着一条完整的产道，但它短得厉害，唯一带来的能称之为好处的地方是，他能从这里得到更多的快感。罗马尼亚人的手指轻轻向两边分开，用他的舌尖侍弄浅红色的肉瓣，渐渐他会缺氧，里德尔拉紧项圈的时候，罗马尼亚人知道他绝不可以就此停下。

对，那里，啊，啊，啊……里德尔会抓着罗马尼亚人脖颈上的项圈，命令他更深入或者轻一些。声音或许有些单调，啊，啊，……但它已经是他们所需要的全部了。里德尔又不会在这样的过程中呼唤任何一个人的名字。

想也知道。罗马尼亚人需要他的手指和舌头让里德尔满意……他的鼻尖在那里蹭着，舌尖硬而灵活的向里面钻，像一条蛇。在他能进去之前，罗马尼亚人必须让里德尔对这个过程满意，他得让那个洞在主人愉悦的指使下骑向他的脸，让他能用牙齿轻轻衔住敏感的凸起，再用上舌头和大胆地伸向里德尔歪在小腹上的阴茎的手。里德尔会猛地收紧手中那截短短的皮带，下身痉挛般地抽动，然后他会扯着罗马尼亚人，就像扯着一条听话的狗。“进来，”里德尔吩咐道，而罗马尼亚人则会用那张沾着从里德尔湿淋淋的双腿间流出的清液的脸说如您所愿，他知道里德尔绝不愿意在这时候看见他的脸，这真叫人遗憾。

不久前还被里德尔踩在脚下的阴茎半软着，头部可怖地横贯了一根金属棒，只在两侧留着两个以作固定的精致螺母。里德尔手指在床单上胡乱的抓着，罗马尼亚人想或许没人知道里德尔——伏地魔能翘起屁股被一个穿过孔的阴茎操，更没人知道自己在他体内的部分得到了什么，罗马尼亚人在伏地魔之前几乎是随意地挑选性对象和性的方式，直到伏地魔可怕的掌控了他，他却心甘情愿沦为那个年轻人能够给予他的欲念和痛苦的奴隶。

他知道里德尔不会允许亲吻，所以只能吮吸舔咬他的脖颈、肩背，在他颈后用鼻尖轻蹭那里绒绒的短头发，那两个金属的小东西和他阴茎上凸起的血管一同挤进那道被他舔舐得不住缩紧的狭窄通道，罗马尼亚人战栗着，里德尔拼命般吸了一口气，他紧紧抓住罗马尼亚人的肩膀，在被罗马尼亚人顶开时什么都没有想，他的咒语总是在这时候降临在罗马尼亚人身上。

里德尔让罗马尼亚人痛，让那根插入他狭窄短小的阴道的阴茎软下去，可这样它还是能够抵达他小腹下方那个多出来的小房子里。金属顶过第二道入口，里德尔开始尖叫起来，命令罗马尼亚人继续下去，他渴望被会重新膨大起来的阴茎贯穿他那条多出来的通道，把它们塑造成进入他子宫的凶器的形状，他多出的子宫里等会儿就会因为罗马尼亚人一次次的深入和此后、一次，又一次灌进来的精液涌出乳白发泡的黏液。他的支配刚刚开始。

C01-小巴蒂

到码头的路上一个人都没有，只有一个身影留在暗蓝色之中，几乎就藏身于此。小巴蒂看到他，就像看到了神。神仿佛触手可及了，而周边只有风，月亮，带着浮冰隆隆作响的河水，还有那些船。他冲向码头。“天啊，我爱您，天啊我真爱您。”他抹了一把头上的汗水，急切地说，同时有些为这样不知羞耻的迫切而生出的赧然。他感觉那些东西已经要流进他的袜子里面了。

“说些别的，巴蒂，别用这点老一套搪塞我。”

他的神回应了他，一只手，捏起他的下巴，挑剔地看着他的脸。小巴蒂于是知道，伏地魔也不需要他的爱。伏地魔在这个夜晚叫他前来就已经足够了，他颤抖着把目光落在了伏地魔的嘴唇上，他哪敢看那双眼睛。

但，或许下次他要更好的准备好自己，小巴蒂想，自己需要一些必需品。比如什么能够残忍地堵住他那个不停流水的眼儿的好东西，最好的话，是一根老二（他当然有渴求的那个人）。小巴蒂·克劳奇期待一根老二把他钉住，叫他的高官父亲知道了他就不必从家里溜到河边来了，他根本可以不用再去任何地方。

他正惶惶的想着该如何向伏地魔表达些“新的”东西，伏地魔轻轻将嘴唇贴到了小巴蒂的嘴角。小巴蒂愣着，但知道他的申明如何奖赏他人，也知道自己能从中得到什么。“脱掉。”伏地魔命令，他知道现在已经很冷了。

几下，小巴蒂就脱光了自己的衣服。这个克劳奇来的路上就盼望着这一刻，他跪在神的面前，得到首肯后，热烈地亲吻那个垂在双腿之间的东西，直到他们在他的口腔里硬了起来，他用舌尖舔开上面小小的缝，试图更深的舔下去的时候被制止了。一只修长的手放在了他的头顶上。为什么是月亮下面？小巴蒂吸着被自己舔的满是湿滑的唾液的阴茎，眼眶都要红了。他说过自己能当一条狼，但那时候他得到了什么回答？—— _我只需要一条疯狗，巴蒂，你会是一条好狗。我会用你。_

那么他就是一条狗。

他跪在木头上，屁股里夹着一根长度不俗的东西，是照着吩咐插进去的，在他跪坐着的时候不停顶着肠道深处那个弯。他只好摇晃着腰，还有含着一根阴茎的头，似乎要躲避那些来得太快的快意。

他是伏地魔的狗， ** **伏地魔**** ，你能明白吗？他比什么都重要。伏地魔需要，他就会在月亮下面撅起屁股，伏地魔愿意，就能拉着那个留在外面的栓把有着一节节凸起的东西从他身体里扯出来，就算他要把他的肠子也扯出来，小巴蒂都不会有意见。

伏地魔几乎就这么做了。

那些圆滑的弧度撑开小巴蒂身后的洞，在离去的时候，小巴蒂会摇着屁股想要追过去。 _别动。_ 伏地魔说，于是小巴蒂就不再动了。他当然还是颤抖，这在伏地魔充满魔法的双手下几乎是必然的。

他被顶得向前，嘶地一声，手指紧紧抠在坚实湿润的硬木头上。想想那是谁，他被顶开被拉扯的疼痛让他浑身战栗，同时，他这样问自己。伏地魔大人，我的主人，啊，我的爱，啊，啊……

他的仆从乖顺地被他用一根玩具操着，伏地魔知道它不是做这个用途的：他将它从小巴蒂湿热的洞里拉出来，看着苍白的边缘紧贴着它滑动，又将它痛痛快快地插进去。小巴蒂哭泣着恳求伏地魔能给他些什么，一些更柔软的，手指，他最多只敢朝伏地魔要这个。伏地魔不会给他。小巴蒂会赤裸的跪在地上求着人来给他一点更像是人的东西，而不是一串只有他自己体温的玩具，但伏地魔只用一串玩具操他，就能让他尖叫着把额头抵在手腕上，让他的阴茎弹动着射出乳白色的精液，他的美梦就要在这之后到来了。在他第一次被伏地魔带到一张床上的时候，他视若神明的主人对他说过，小家伙，早点射出来，你可以进入我。

小巴蒂永远都不会忘记。这成了一个程式：他被主人玩弄过后，能够获准进入他的主人。主人的身体在地毯、他父亲的书桌上，在森林里，在此刻的河水边。他能用手指，舌头或者老二进入他的主人。谁敢这么想？他说的正是伏地魔，有人仅仅听到他的名字就要闭紧房门。

他不一样，小巴蒂知道自己不一样。他的主人还会这样相信谁？他能够保守秘密。一个主人同他 _共享_ 的秘密。

他的指节似乎能直接摸到伏地魔那温柔的子宫——谁会想到它有那么短、那么窄？

从外观上看，她完全成熟了。就算是一根手指，也能拨弄得伏地魔发出那种和往常完全不一样的声音。她湿漉漉的，能让他滑进去。他在来的路上就盼望着这个，他的主人一定认为他是不同的……他的主人允许他在进去后胡乱地吻他的脸。

“我真的很爱您……”他不安地撑在伏地魔身上。另一根阴茎夹在他们的小腹之间，压在一个伏地魔绝不会说出来的地方上。在小巴蒂刚刚进入那条小径的时候，它就射了出来。

巴蒂，伏地魔笑了笑。你最好在里面能硬起来。他凝视着脸红得可疑的他的“狗狗”，几乎立刻感到了身体里有些地方的不同，伏地魔低声喘息，那个多余的小房子只有现在这样的时候能够凸出它的存在感。被进入，疼痛，快感，阴茎流下的前液和它分泌出的水被捣出的咕啾的声音，伏地魔抓着小巴蒂的头发拒绝他啃咬自己的脖子，小巴蒂简直像一条真的听到指令就会坐下的护院狗，他呜咽几声，更重的把还没有完全硬起来的阴茎操进他自作主张滑下、等待着一个孩子的子宫里，真的不敢再用唇齿去碰伏地魔了。

伏地魔能看到星星，小巴蒂的几根发丝被吹到他的脸上，但他看到了星星。他们摇晃得像在水中。小巴蒂抬起他的腰，膝盖重重顶在码头的木板上，他不敢去想伏地魔扭动的腰、一次次撞向他阴茎的屁股在朝他要什么，但无论是什么，只要他有，他都会给他。

“我真的爱您……”他喃喃着，双臂抱着伏地魔的腿，试图把那些让他想要哭泣的情绪挤掉。他们的身体在发热，帮助他们抵抗着寒风，但好像谁都不在乎。

_我遇见您真是太好了……您会带着我，对吗？请您一直想着我，无论您要去做什么事情，我请求您带着我，让我在您身边……_

他的话有时真是多得叫人忍不住觉得心烦，但又真诚到让人不忍心责罚。伏地魔紧紧抓住了小巴蒂跪坐着的大腿，被一记深深的插入顶得叫出声来，他们相接之处泥泞得厉害。

小巴蒂想着抚慰伏地魔的阴茎，它已经随着他们的动作在他的主人小腹上颠簸着，乳白色的精液散落在伏地魔瘦的胸膛，小巴蒂弯下身子，他就像一条好狗狗一样清洁起主人的身体。直到伏地魔抓着他的头发，让他的舌尖也舔到他胸前的乳粒。

小巴蒂·克劳奇和他别的那些会做这些事情的人不一样。他狂热得值得伏地魔另眼相待，这是不知为什么伏地魔给他更多仁慈的原因。现在，他还是不知所措，他的阴茎开始时还只是克制的动了几下，就被滑溜高热的甬道带走了理智。他的主人到底在嘉奖他还是惩罚他？小巴蒂知道自己一次次顶开了伏地魔身体里第二道开口。伏地魔为他的动作呼喊。停下，记住这里，等下要注意这里。耐心得和指导小巴蒂如何使用恶咒对付他父亲时几乎一个样。啊啊，再来，你学得很快……他夸奖小巴蒂，随即就被已经完全勃起的阴茎再次碾过他叫小巴蒂记得的地方，伏地魔看见的星星再次晃动起来了。啊……巴蒂，啊……

他的子宫里可能即将涌出汹涌的液体，会打湿他们屁股下的一大块地方，但现在，伏地魔只感受着那根尺寸已经远超他的身体最初能够承受的阴茎一次次把他打得更开，他的大腿夹紧了小巴蒂的手臂，他吩咐小巴蒂快点，他快要结束了。

他的乖狗狗于是不知疲惫地一次次插入，退出宫口的阴茎头部让伏地魔的身体一次次收紧，小巴蒂舔着伏地魔的胸口，他屁股里的东西让他比伏地魔更早的用他们都多出来的那个器官达到了高潮，涌出的液体淋到了伏地魔的腿根，小巴蒂感觉到湿热的液体大股大股地淋到他的阴茎上，伏地魔已经不再抓着他了，他看着天空，呼吸急促得像鱼死前。

他注意到小巴蒂仍然在他痉挛过后敏感的身体里轻轻戳插，不知餍足，但感觉仍然不坏。他和他的狗赤身裸体地在一处天地之间，也没有叫他感到不自在。太阳会再次升起，在此之前，他还有很多时间，和他的甜蜜小狗继续这种嬉游。

D01-贝拉

他们越走，那条路就越熟悉。贝拉的靴子上沾上脏雪，她开始骂那名带她来过的掮客没有指出过这儿是谁的地盘，尽管雷古勒斯认为贝拉只是当时没有记得住。他知道她经常忘记事情，除了一个人，这世界都像跟她无关。那个人。只有那个人重要，他清楚，这就是贝拉的念头。

你的老二下头没藏着一个小妹妹，是不是？不然你的妈要叫得全家都知道这件事了。贝拉突然回过头，尖刻地问雷古勒斯。

雷古勒斯宽容地没有和她计较，但很快意识到贝拉走到自己前面去意味着什么，他在后面，问：“而你是，对吗？”

他的堂姐早就不再哭泣了，她点点头，接手了带路的活儿。她知道雷古勒斯在想什么：砸店。这说起来和麻瓜们那种粗暴的泄愤方式十分相似，但谁说巫师不喜欢？要么交出她的爱，要么就去死吧。

“让我想想，”很快她说，“所以就算这样你也一直想让他操你。梅林啊，你这个小可怜。”

她话里把她和他自觉地分成了同一类人，让雷古勒斯有些微妙的妒意。他们不同，这是许多人会感到庆幸的，那些变异过的身体让一部分人厌恶，可他和 _他_ 不同，这事则让雷古勒斯嫉妒每个和他一样的人。他避开了这个话题：“你打算怎么对付他？”

贝拉轻快地问：“你喜欢火吗？他教过我一个不错的咒语，会很漂亮。”

“像他教你钻心剜骨一样？”

“想开些，Reggy，”贝拉快活地摇了摇手，“不是你也是别人，你难道不觉得是 _你_ 更好吗？”

雷古勒斯笑了：“我不觉得那是什么令人愉快的经历。”

“任何有关于他的经历都是愉快的，你最好记得这点。”

他低头，看向微微反光的、被踩实的脏雪，叹息着。

就算他知道这其实很荒谬，但不可否认的是，他认同贝拉的话。任何有关伏地魔的事情都十分珍贵，这个青年记得这回事。

他们继续走。罗马尼亚人做的事不光彩，雷古勒斯认为他豢养变异人，他指使他们去干脏活。他们甚至走过了一条运河，那地方很偏僻，雷古勒斯突然扭过头去看一块码头，除了捉摸不定的风，他什么都没瞧见，就让目光跟着一张被卷进空中的纸张飞扬起来。贝拉什么都没注意到，她只想见伏地魔。她只想和他见面，这消息就算得从死了的匈牙利树蜂龙嘴巴里撬出来她都会去做。

看看这世界吧。

自由还未降临。自由好像不会再降临。

贝拉走着，他们很快会到那儿。她真傻，伏地魔曾有一次带着她去过那个有着许多小屋子的地方，她起初以为伏地魔会带她去供人休憩的旅馆，因而热烈而大胆地向他说着曾经来过那次的奇遇。一处每个人都和她——和他们两个相同的地方，她说着，当然发觉了伏地魔在笑。那时，她是最初得知伏地魔使用这名字的几个中的一个，她和别人不同。他们也不真的用它休息，他们当然不可能用它来休息。伏地魔是她的主人，是她的青年时代全部的意义，贝拉特里克斯爱伏地魔，她永远记得那个最初朝她看过来的人，她像是看到了爱人的眼神。

你会成为谁？

什么？

伏地魔摸着她汗湿的头发。那时候他已经不允许贝拉呼唤自己的旧名字了。可看上去还是一名青年。他抚摸着她的背和湿发，吻她的侧脸，耐心地解释：你会嫁给一名男士，不是吗？你姓布莱克，之后会成为别的人。

贝拉颤抖起来。她的手指也是，让伏地魔长长地发出一声低吟。继续，他说。你有心仪的人选吗？贝拉，你二十几岁了？

她的手指仍然插在那条柔软潮湿的产道里。她不够粗，但指甲能叫伏地魔喜欢。他喜欢命令贝拉那样触碰它。贝拉是唯一一个能这么做的姑娘，伏地魔愿意将她同另一些人进行比较，贝拉爱他，她喜欢做这些无用的事，但她不让伏地魔讨厌。一个听话的女孩，和其他的变异人女孩也不同，她的阴茎能滑进伏地魔狭窄短小的产道里，她是唯一一个能这样做的女人。

继续……然后我们休息，贝拉，你不这样做，我睡不着……啊……快些，贝拉……贝拉，啊，啊……

伏地魔说，他屈起的腿苍白得贝拉想将唇印留在上面。贝拉听他的话，在他体内曲起手指，让指腹能按揉着他每一处敏感得让他颤抖的地方。她不这样做，他睡不着……这是多甜蜜的申明啊，贝拉笑了起来。

一阵热流让她走在路上，也忍不住打战。她的内裤似乎湿了，仅凭她想起伏地魔潮湿深红的那处怎么吞吃她的手指、怎么用手指帮她拉开那两片柔软的肉，让她第一次把那根生来就像不会被使用的阴茎插入进去就湿了。伏地魔痛苦的在她身下呻吟，她太年轻太青涩，只有她的主人接纳她、纵容她，让她把灼热的白液留在他身体里，让她用舌头再把那些液体弄出来……

伏地魔对贝拉是不同的。她的爱意会带来疼痛，但伏地魔向来了解爱并不是好东西，所以痛也正常。他要求贝拉清理他，贝拉一直记得。她会吻过伏地魔的每一处。

在变异人之中，贝拉对私生活的自律到非常少见的程度。大多数人用性换一枚银币，而她没有经历过任何一个其他人。她只有一个人。

雷古勒斯看着她，有些苦涩的笑了。他看向已经出现的村落，太阳升起来了，它仿佛还睡着。

很快，他就会做一名暴徒。雷古勒斯不是生来做暴徒的人，但他要帮助贝拉寻找一个人的行踪，尽管内心里他更清楚“帮助”到底是帮谁。他推开门，没有理会贝拉临阵退缩——这不是那女巫的性格，但他想到什么？一个也让他牵挂的巫师，他的魔杖指着每个朝他涌过来的巫师，手臂举起。

_手腕这样动，集中精神，他是你的堂弟，但这没关系，他和任何一个人都没什么不同。来吧，贝拉，为了我。记得你是为了我这样做。_

_……雷古勒斯，孩子，为了我。记得你是为了我这样做的。_

那身影在他梦里用手臂环绕着他，教授他怎么举起魔杖，怎么宽慰他对着一只小兔子施咒，雷古勒斯知道这很可笑。他从罗马尼亚人这家性爱俱乐部看到的每个人，都像是被击倒在金黄的麦田里的男孩。

贝拉说对了，他真的嫉妒她。

人群最后变得喧闹而且痛苦起来。

但贝拉却没有进来，雷古勒斯没有注意到，他坐在大厅正中的一张圆桌边上，手指颤抖的举起一个杯子，不知谁喝剩的酒在杯底摇曳。

罗马尼亚人朝他点头致意。

“我来找一个人。”他说。

罗马尼亚人说道：“把他带走。”

“我就知道。拿出你的魔杖吧，先生。”

罗马尼亚人遗憾地看向雷古勒斯。没人规定他只能用魔杖才能使用魔法，不是吗。

“噢……您在这儿。”

巷子里，贝拉紧紧贴着一具她渴望已久的身体。“我终于见到您了，主人——啊……我的主人……”

伏地魔摇头，他低头亲了一下贝拉的嘴唇，说：“不，贝拉，我不能在这儿。你也不应该，你应该记得的。”

贝拉于是惶恐起来。

正午已经过了，白色的阳光从头顶落下。每个人都会知道他们在做什么，贝拉想，随后，让他们来看看好了，让他们来嫉妒我吧。她根本不在乎会不会被人看到。先是毛衣，然后是裤子，她试探着解开主人的衣物，而伏地魔没有拒绝她。

他当然不会想念贝拉。但贝拉假如愿意用用她的手指和唇舌，他倒也不会拒绝。哪怕在这里。

B02-罗马尼亚人

从罗马尼亚人的房间离开，伏地魔就又一次撕掉了他的旧名字，和那些不那么体面的欲望。他仍然觉得痒。他知道那里肿了，正不安分的骚动着，好象那些水就必须得现在顺着他的腿流下来——会有什么？他当然知道，就像他知道几天后一场飓风将会袭来。他的体液，精液，他隐秘地流下的汗水。那些东西肯定已经打湿他最里面的衣物了。伏地魔抬起头看着灰蓝色的黯淡天际，云层压得很低，几乎叫人透不过气。

主人，主人，咱们去哪儿？小巴蒂问，他没有得到答案，很快就闭上了嘴。

伏地魔没有觉得疲倦，他一直在这样的事情过后神采奕奕。或许他生来与其他那些变异人不同，欲望从没有折磨过他，伏地魔折磨欲望。而一切业已袭来，那些浪潮来过一次好像不会退去，在他的身体里引出新的潮汐。但他知道如何平息那些燃烧时好像火焰的东西。他知道指使谁。伏地魔的手指摸着自己的魔杖，摸着这叫他安心的东西让他平静下来。

伏地魔深呼吸着，随后快步走入大街。没人注意到他，他很快就如同水滴消失在河水中一样融进了初冬行色匆匆的人群。伏地魔最后走到了码头，他短暂地想起某一个夜里的水声，随后登上了一艘船。

他好像听到很嘈杂的声音，但那时候周围除了风和他安静的门徒，什么都没有。小巴蒂不敢询问他，伏地魔一贯对他这训练过便会知道什么时候露出尖牙、什么时候应该闭嘴的好宠物感到满意。他的意思是说，那个在星星下面的夜晚，他从一个全心全意爱着他的人处得到的快乐，让他感到了愉悦……现在，他也仍然为小巴蒂能为他做到的事情得意着。

一个全心全意爱着他的人。

一个。伏地魔有些遗憾的想，只有一个。这足够吗？对任何一个能够被小巴蒂，他的仆人，他的孩子那样爱着的人来说似乎都够了，但对他则远远不够。倒不是因为 _爱，_ 而是因为 _不够……_

伏地魔想他应该接过那杯酒的。他的喉结滚动了一下，仅是因为他感到了渴。

在刚刚的房间里，还有另外一个人，一个能够征服的人。如果一个全然配不上他的人爱他不值一哂，那么谁都知道，他会对一个难以征服的人另眼相待的。

小巴蒂跟在他的身后，一步也不敢落下，带着显而易见的快乐，就好像他的世界里只存在这样一种能够让他快乐的事情。伏地魔没有理会他，他走出变异人俱乐部，同时告诉自己，比他的身体被另一具身躯覆盖着、被操得合不拢腿后尖叫着要求更多的记忆应该被留在身后了。更重要的事需要他去做了，他着手建立的世界已经崭露头角，现在，国王即将行过海上。

恳求我。罗马尼亚人，你 _得_ 恳求我。

在房间里，他用脚趾碰罗马尼亚人的脸。只要他愿意，罗马尼亚人也不能拒绝他的鞋底。但伏地魔并不穷极无聊，也不认为这种侮辱能对面前的男人造成什么伤害。他毁坏一具身体，间接的磨削一个灵魂，把他整个人都打上自己的烙印。而侮辱他有什么趣味？

罗马尼亚人不能侧过头。他不能在伏地魔给他任何新的指令之前做事。但他很想亲吻那些脚趾，他想把它们含进嘴里，用舌头扫过缝隙，吮吸圆圆的指头，里德尔，他知道这名字现在在外面提不得了，但在他的房间里还可以。这是主人给他的特权， _主人_ ，他随后想，是……他叫里德尔主人。他不怎么知道痛，里德尔则给他一次又一次，没错，他的身体都能感受得到的疼痛，但他喜欢被里德尔这样对待。你不能让他深究究竟喜欢的是这种疼痛还是疼痛的缘由，伏地魔不能给他答案。罗马尼亚人清楚，但他知道说出来只会让他和伏地魔、他的里德尔在俱乐部里达成的微妙平衡被打破，他们之间的关系还没坏到非要走到这一步的地步。

他亲吻着伏地魔的脚面的时候，还想着他到底失去了多少东西。伏地魔的胃口不小，野心更大，从一个需要人带他进场的新人，到成为一名洗牌者，他只用了不到两年时间。罗马尼亚人一直在失去东西：他先在床上失控了，伏地魔像是冰冷的捕手，伺机而动，罗马尼亚人很快就反应过来向来属于他的版图缺失了一块。他本以为一切都是一场游戏，很快就发现它正式得值得称为一场博弈，他们偶有交锋，各有输赢。好在他们不将这种情绪带到他们的床上来。

他没资格。

只有伏地魔可以提出要求，罗马尼亚人只要去做。这一次，每一次。罗马尼亚人可以拒绝里德尔这样的提议。但你瞧，这也不像是个提议，尽管对罗马尼亚人来说，它过了界。小巴蒂·克劳奇，一个好仆人，伏地魔带他来。伏地魔冰冷地凝视他，当然了，他在将一根金属刺进他的身体曾经也过了界。

罗马尼亚人失望地想着，他可以将小巴蒂踢出自己的俱乐部。一个未登记为会员的变异人，罗马尼亚人可以把他踢出去。但你看，他有一张“通行证”。

_让他进来。伏地魔说，他身后就跟着那个瞧着有些疯癫的小子。还有你的房间。_

所以他就进来了。一张罗马尼亚人亲自发出的邀请。罗马尼亚人知道小巴蒂正在他身后。可他还是跪在伏地魔的脚边，得到允许后才将身体抬高，用他的下巴轻轻蹭着伏地魔的腿。

一个位高权重者，跪在地上，这房间里还是只有壁炉里一点阴冷的火光。小巴蒂就看着罗马尼亚人被伏地魔一次次击倒。罗马尼亚人痛苦的呻吟，身体痉挛一样蜷缩在地上，罗马尼亚人衣冠不整的伏在他的主人身上，野兽一般的操他的主人，罗马尼亚人的体液灌进那具他也曾接触过的身体里……小巴蒂不知道实在什么时候他开始哭泣的，但是他就像是失去了心爱之物的孩子。某种程度上来说这和事实十分接近，可他还是本能般在伏地魔呼唤他的名字的时候来到伏地魔的旁边。可他从未拥有过伏地魔。他的主人如此残酷，仅仅几日之后，就要打破他关于两个人紧密联系着的幻想。

伏地魔摸到他的脸上有泪水，可这孩子仍然伏在伏地魔的双腿间，他似乎对清洁伏地魔的身体有着执念。小巴蒂羞愧地舔舐着伏地魔，因自己怎么敢设想主人属于他……

瘦削的腰在叠成两层的厚毛巾上，因为一次次的深入而痛苦的弹动着，将半软的阴茎送进小巴蒂的嘴巴里。伏地魔摸到泪水，他嫌恶地缩回手。他的手指很快转移了目标，捏着自己的乳头。

他放空了全部的精神，任由自己在这样的房间里尖叫，反正不会有任何人对此质疑。


End file.
